Jak zostać wojownikiem
Nasze zdolności walk na arenie nia powiedzą nam, kto najlepiej walczy. Dopiero, gdy życie jest zagrożone, ujawniają się nasze prawdziwe umiejętności Angonce Opowiadanie Jak zostac wojownikiem to kontynuacja Historii plemienia lawy. Częśc 1 Mosabar i Zen Arnor wracał z Areny w Vulcanusie bardzo zadowolony: wygrał mistrzostwa Glatorian. Otaczało go plemię lawy, krzycząc z radości , trzymając puchar mistrza i wynosząc Arnora na rękach z wioski. Najlepszy przyjaciel Arnora, Kiri, także niósł puchar, bo zajął trzecie miejsce. Ale nie czas na rozmawianie o Glatorianach. Z tyłu szedł Agori lawy Zen. Zen marzył, żeby byc Glatorianinem. Był tylko Agori bez talentu, ale z wielkimi marzeniami i odwagą. Zobatrzył teraz, jak Glatorianin Mosabar prosi Arnora o stanowisko Glatorianina. Arnor przyjmuje prośbę. Ile Zen by dał, by znaleźc się na miejscu Mosabara! Następnego dnia w Nowej Geronie Arnor wezwał Plemię lawy na dziedziniec fortecy i przemówił: -Jesteśmy już częścią Bara Magna, ale jednym różnimy się od innych plemion: nie walczymy w turnieju pojazdów. Chętni do reprezentowania Nowej Gerony niech zgłoszą się w domu Kiriego. Zen natychmiast pobiegł do Kiriego, a ten rzekł: -Pierwszy trening za dwie godziny. Coś mało mi powiedział, pomyślał Zen. Muszę miec jakiś pojazd. Zen zbudował robota wielkości Glatorianina, który miał na plecach uchwyty, aby można było tam siedziec, i dźwignie do sterowania. Trening najbardziej go zdziwił. Kiri był inspektorem, więc nagłe wybuchy śmiechu towarzyszyły treningom. Arnor sprowadził do nowej areny Plemienia lawy Pedritusa, swojego starego przyjaciela, aby Zen miał z kim cwiczyc. I rozpoczął trening. Gdy tylko Thornatus V9 nadjeżdżał, maszyna Zena nazwana Harvix V4 chwyciła za ostrza i przerzuciła nad sobą pojazd Pedritusa. -Brawo!-rzekł Kiri, klaszcząc.-Gdyby Arnor się nie dowiedział, mógłbyś od razu startowac w turnieju. I tak mijały dni. Turniej pojazdów był coraz bliżej, więc Zen musiał cwiczyc cwiczył na polecenie Arnora. I Zen właśnie czekał ze swoim pojazdem w poczekalni: turniej się rozpoczął. Częśc 2 Turniej -Witaj!-powiedział do Zena jakiś Matoranin z plemienia ognia.-Jestem Crotesius. -Cześc-rzekł Zen, uściskając Crotesiusowi rękę-Jestem Zen. Z plemienia lawy. -A jaki jest twój pojazd? '-Zwyciężył Hatraz! Teraz walka Pedritusa i Zena! '- rozległ się głos. -Powodzenia. Zen wszedł do magazynu, wziął swój pojazd i walczył. Pedritus strzelił kulami z energii, ale Zen je odbił. Thornatus V9 podjechał do niego i zaatakował swoimi mieczami. Zen chwycił miecze i przerzucił Pedritusa nad sobą. '-Zwyciężył Zen! Teraz walka...' Pedritus był do góry nogami, ale strzelił w Zena paraliżującym promieniem. '-A jednak! Zwyciężył Pedritus! Teraz walka Scodoniusa i Kirbraza z Crotesiusem!' Ktoś strzelił w Zena Anty-paralizatorem i Agori wrócił do poczekalni. -Powodzenia-mruknął smętnie do Crotesiusa. Nie wszystko jeszcze stracone...W końcu, jeśli wygra jeszcze 2 razy... '-Zwyciężył Crotesius! Teraz walka Scodoniusa i Kirbraza z Zenem!' -Powodzenia-rzekł Crotesius. Ta walka nie była długa: najpierw kilka ciosów z miotacza, potem zacmienie słońca...Czemu nie dobudował świateł! Zacmienie trwało 10 minut-wystarczająco długo, aby Zen mógł odpaśc z turnieju. Był tak zawiedziony, że gdy szedł korytarzem we wnętrzu Areny Magna, nie słyszał komentatora i pomylił poczekalnię z magazynem. Dwaj Agori z magazynu go nie zauwarzyli. On zamknął drzwi i zerknął przez dziurkę od klucza. Rozmawiali tam dwaj Agori. -Strzeliliśmy palarizatorem, spowodowaliśmy zacmienie, on przegrał-taki zrozpaczony nie jest już zagrożeniem. -To znaczy, że miałem rację? Że jego pojazd jest najlepszy? Że wkrótce na ziemi będzie piekło? -Tak. Częśc 3 Piekło -Co to ma znaczyc?-pytał się Kiri.-Kto to był? -Nie wiem-odrzekł Zen-jacyś dwaj Agori. -Piekło na ziemi...Spowodowane zacmienie...Strzał z palarizatora...Najlepszy pojazd...BIEGNIJ! ONI NIE MOGĄ MIEC HARVIXA V4! Zen wybiegł z domu Kiriego, dobiegł do swojej chatki. I Harvix V4 był w innym miejscu, niż przedtem. Nagle wyjrzał przez okno. Armia Harvixów V4 siała zamęt na ziemi. Piekło. Zen nie zwlekał. Musiał coś zrobic. I ruszył na samobójczą misję powstrzymania hordy pojazdów. Przed bramą stali już Arnor, Kiri i Mosabar. -Zen, co ty robisz?-krzyknął Mosabar. -To ja rozpętałem to piekło. To ja wymyśliłem Harvixa V4. Muszę to powstrzymac-rzekł Zen. Ale sztuczne Harvixy V4 dotarły do wrót Nowej Gerony. Władca Lawy wynużył się z piasku, rozsypując kilka pojazdów na części. Zen wyciągnął ze zniszczonej maszyny silnik i zniszczył go. Była tam mapa pokazująca, gdzie jest główny panel sterowania-wystarczy go zniszczyc i sztuczne Harvixy V4 wyłączą się. Kierując się mapą, wyruszył do Vulcanusa. Ale Harvixy V4 otoczyły go-sam ich nie powstrzyma. Jednak uratował go... -Tarix!-powiedział ucieszony Zen-Uratowałeś mnie! -Nie ma czasu-rzekł Tarix-Rozwikłałem tajemnicę panelu sterowania... -Ja też-wtrącił się Zen. -Więc-kontynuował Tarix-Ja ich powstrzymam, a ty biegnij. Już! Zen pobiegł do Vulcanusa. Nie natknął się na żadnego fałszywego Harvixa V4. Na horyzoncie ujżał Vulcanus. Zapadł zmrok, ale akurat miał przy sobie latarkę, więc zrobił z niej światła. Wiedział, że kopie Harvixa V4 go ścigają, więc jak najszybciej dobiegł do wioski. Teraz wyraźnie było widac: w Vulcanusie panował chaos. Sztuczne Harixy V4 ścigały Agori i równały domy z ziemią. Ackar, Cortesius, Raanu i Kyry próbowali ich powstrzymac. Nie wiedział, gdzie szukac panelu sterowania. Aż w końcu zobaczył ogromny budynek, z którego wychodziły nowe kopie. Wszedł tam i doznał szoku. Częśc 4 Opowieśc Devaxa Siedziała tam na krześle pewna istota, a obok niej było ciało wojownika, który stał się ofiarą istoty. BZYT! Istota strzeliła do Zena paralizatorem. -Witaj, Zenie z plemienia lawy-rzekła istota.-Jestem Devax. Nadszedł czas, byś poznał moją historię, nim podzielisz jego-Devax wskazał palcem na ciało martwego wojownika-los. Po chwili milczenia Devax powiedział: -Jestem stwórcą wszechświata. Moim pierwszym dziełem był Loran-znów wskazał palcem na martwego wojownika.-Kazałem mu, aby mi pomógł w tworzeniu wszechświata. I nie zawiódł mnie-samodzielne stworzenie w trzy dni Czerwonej Gwiazdy to wielkie dzieło. Stworzyliśmy Wielkie Istoty jako naszych zastępców. Gdy usiłowaliśmy powstrzymac Rozpad, nakazaliśmy im zbudowac robota. Jednak robot się rozpadł, ponieważ jedna z Wielkich Istot zdradziła. Po chwili milczenia rzekł: -To był Angonce, Nie, ''Pomyślał Zen, ''Angonce jest dobry...On kłamie, kłamie, kłamie... Wcale nie kłamię, ''odezwał się w jego głowie głos Devaxa, ''On nas zdradził... -No, ale Angonce w porę uciekł przed moją zemstą. Wielkie Istoty zbudowały potężniejszego robota i nazwały go Mata Nui. Mata Nui przeżył, lecz nie udało mu się powstrzymac Rozpadu. I dziś, 100 000 lat później, uknuliśmy plan naprawienia świata. Szukaliśmy odpowiedniego pojazdu. Twój był odpowiedni. Zamienieni w dwóch Agori, chyłkiem opuściliśmy trybuny, aby skopiowac budowę twego pojazdu. Zbudowalismy pożądny świat, a teraz Mata Nui uśpiony, Makuta zbuntowani, Skralle i Łowcy Kości są zagrożeniem, Battera są zbuntowane...Tak, to ja stworzyłem Battera...Nasze roboty zmiotą wioski, ich mieszkańców, oraz Skrallów, Łowców Kości i Battera z powierzchni ziemi. Nastepnie zajmiemy się Wszechświatem Matoran,a poźniej Czerwoną Gwiazdą. To tyle powinienes wiedziec...Teraz zginiesz. BZYT!! Ktoś strzelił do Zena anty-paralizatorem. Zen odwrócił się i ujżał...Angonce'a! Wielka Istota przemówiła do Devaxa: -Ja już jestem dobry. Albo go puścisz wolno, albo sługa zniszczy swego dawnego pana. BZYT! Paralizator strzelił w Angonce'a, ale Wielkie Istoty były na to odporne. Lecz jakiś dziwny, czerwony promień z ręki Devaxa strzelił w WI, a ten runął na ziemię. Zen nie zmarnował ostatniej szansy danej przez los i rozpoczął się pojedynek. Po chwili Devax leżał na ziemi twarzą do sparaliżowanego Zena. -Ja...cie...zniszcze...-wykrztusił ranny Devax. Na twarz Zena buchnęła krew, więc nic nie widział. Po chwili przetarł oczy i zobaczył martwego Devaxa na ziemi, przebitego mieczem Angonce'a. Zen, mimo zranień, dobiegł na Harvixie V4 do panelu sterowania i zniszczył go. Odgłosy chaosu na zewnątrz ucichły. Oto koniec mroku, który rozpoczął Divax. -Musisz iśc na rozdanie pucharów dla zwycięzców tunieju-rzekł Angonce. -Czemu?-zapytał Zen. -Zaufaj mi-powiedziała Wielka Istota i teleportowała się. TRZY DNI PÓŹNIEJ Pedritus, Hatraz i Crotesius stali na środku Areny w Vulcanusie. Gdy jacyś Agori szli jeden za drugim ku zwycięzcom, na środek Areny teleportował się Angonce. -Nasze zdolności walk na Arenie nie powiedzą nam, kto najlepiej walczy. Dopiero, gdy życie jest zagrożone, ujawniają się nasze prawdziwe umiejętności-powiedział Angonce.-Dlatego nakazuję wam, by Agori z plemienia lawy Zen zajał pierwsze miejsce. -Bo co?-zapytał Matoranin noisący srebrny puchar dla Hatraza. -Mamy trzymac się regulaminu!-wrzasnął Agori, który niósł brązowy puchar dla Crotesiusa. Angonce strzelił piorunem w sklepienie. Nie zawaliło się, ale Wielka Istota wywołała wśród Agori i Glatorian panikę. Zen wyszedł z trybun i stanął koło Agori ze złotym pucharem, który jeszcze przed minutą należał do Pedritusa. Agori wręczył Zenowi puchar, a Zena natychmiast otoczyło grono fanów. Dokładnie jak Arnora, gdy ten został mistrzem Glatorian. Spełniły się wszystkie marzenia Zena. Kategoria:Plemię lawy Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737 Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Saga Plemię Lawy